Dr Broide will continue to serve as PI of the AADCRC and administer the grant through Core A inconsultation with the program executive committee comprising PIs of the three individual projects (Broide,Croft, Zuraw) as well as key co-investigators (Hamid, Proud, Leigh, Ramsdell). Dr Broide will ensure that theadministrative, scientific, and fiscal responsibilities of the AADCRC are carried out as proposed.